


【盾冬】SKAM羞耻 同名腐剧AU

by thisisZeze



Category: SKAM (France), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: 关键词：初吻(记不得了) + 初夜进展真快BGM：I'm on fire   by Awolnation
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬】SKAM羞耻 同名腐剧AU

关键词：初吻+初夜 进展真快

哪怕撞到崖壁上粉身碎骨，只要Bucky安然无恙，他都觉得好值得。

巴基坐在后座，双手抱住史蒂夫精壮的腰。就连多洛雷丝(Dolores)都极少允许巴基用金属手臂摸她。因为金属是四季不化的坚冰，贴在少女的肌肤上只会带来半似疼痛的寒意。巴基不怪她，他自己也习惯别人的躲避和小心翼翼，毕竟身体上的不完整让他还是个孩子是就离“美”这种形容词，万里远了。

但史蒂夫却不一样。他不仅希望巴基抓紧自己，还时不时地把巴基退缩的手按回去，仿佛一定要感觉到冰凉透过衬衣传到自己腰上才安心。

夜间，史蒂夫还是老老实实地放慢了车速，风不再敌意满满地打在二人脸上，而是松松垮垮，把巴基散下来的棕色长发撩得上下飘动。

巴基右手捣鼓一阵，总算把头盔取了下来，把它攥在手里，手臂再次绕上史蒂夫的腰。

然后他把背挺直，趴在史蒂夫身上，不留下一点缝隙。史蒂夫受宠若惊，差点一脚蹬住刹车。巴基伸长脖子，下巴勾在史蒂夫肩膀上，鼻尖呼出的热气吹在史蒂夫裸露的脖颈间。史蒂夫的心脏开始用它这18年以来最快的速度擂着主人的胸膛，操，史蒂夫暗骂一句。他还是不受控制地把头扭转几度，眼角的余光正好可以把巴基在夜色里模糊的侧脸览下。

巴基咧开嘴笑了。他用舌尖润湿嘴唇，然后吻在正在专心致志地开车的男孩的头盔上，小小的顶动，撞乱了史蒂夫的思绪。

史蒂夫把刹车踩到底，不顾自己和巴基都还没有稳下身子，直接拽掉自己的头盔扔在粗糙的石地上，捧住巴基的脸颊，不再忍耐。他几乎是凶狠地咬住了巴基的唇瓣，像是被委屈了，在男孩的口腔中觅寻氧气。两只舌尖缠绵一起，两双眼睛也都合闭。头顶上繁星铺满夜空，沙丘黑暗，只有年轻的情侣热烈地交换着吻，细细的呻吟和压抑的喘息。

当亲吻结束，史蒂夫的手还不安分地在巴基腰间滑动。

“你有体香。” 他调戏般，咬咬巴基的耳垂。

“形容一下吧？” 明明是巴基先点的火，但他的脸却比史蒂夫更像烧着了。

“嗯...就是，香，热牛奶如果有味道的话，那就是你了。”

“你也有，但你的像是香水味。”

“说说，我擦了什么香水？”

“皮革，烟味。” 巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸口，“像是在和三十多岁的加州男人一起抽烟烧烤。”

“好吧。” 史蒂夫笑过，想着自己再过十多年或许真的会变成巴基口中的样子，亲了亲男孩蓬松的头发。“今晚就睡在外面了？” 

他们两个向周围看去。除了悬挂的群星，原处漫溢过山顶的灯火，和身前哈雷摩托车的车前灯，就没有更多的光了。只是沙丘起伏，和渐凉的晚风。

“当然不。” 巴基弯腰把史蒂夫甩在地上的头盔捡起来，又抱住他吧唧一口，才舍得松开。“我当然要睡我男朋友床上。”

“正好，” 史蒂夫帮巴基戴好头盔，小声说一句“反正明天是周末。”

两个人搂搂抱抱地摸索到卧室里时，已经全身赤裸了。零零落落的衣物散落在史蒂夫房子里的楼梯上，衬衣从木质扶手滑下，掉在大理石地面。

“你家为什么这么大？” 巴基在喘气的时候还不忘问。

“待会说。”史蒂夫把巴基压到床上，宽大的手掌自巴基下腹而起，一路摸到巴基敏感的乳尖，把欲火推上巴基的大脑。

“别急呀，小处男。” 巴基看史蒂夫这么鲁莽又这么性感地摆弄，欣赏自己的身子，觉得有些好笑。

“我不是处男！”史蒂夫更急了，差点停下动作。

“好，” 巴基伸手抱住自己的新男友，“那你要怎么操我呢？”

史蒂夫的回答是低头含住巴基挺立的阴茎，湿温的喉管逼得巴基没撑一会就想射了，他慌忙推着史蒂夫的肩膀，喘着让他抬头，却还是射了史蒂夫黏糊糊一脸。

“对不起....” 巴基看起来眼眶红红的，紧紧咬住自己的下唇，帮史蒂夫拭去精液。史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，交换了一个黏糊的吻。

“躺下吧，小宝贝。” 史蒂夫把剩余的精液抹到巴基微微渗出清液的穴口，食指打着转，试探性的按压着。

他插进去两根手指时，巴基紧张地吸了一口气。

他里面太窄了，热得烫手，又比他的嘴唇软上数倍。史蒂夫把手指曲起来，肆意地插着，去找令巴基疯狂的点。史蒂夫还能再忍个几分钟，但巴基已经被男朋友的手指操得口水都要流出来了，捂住自己嘴巴好掩盖一串串呻吟。“你才是处男吧。”史蒂夫把巴基那只手拨到一边，断断续续地落下吻。“才不是啊....别玩了，你....啊啊啊”

史蒂夫终于插到了那个点。巴基的敏感点有些深，但史蒂夫的性器粗长，顶端微微上翘，所以在插入时，巴基疯狂地向上弯折起腰，又哭闹着落下了。

“退出去一点啊，不能这样...”

“不能哪样？” 史蒂夫把巴基碍事的手压到床头，磨人地抽插着，每次仅仅留下一个头部，娇嫩的肛口撑出鸡蛋大小的圆。

“就是...不能....”

“说出来，小宝贝。”

“不能...” 巴基残存的理智被彻底撞碎。“不能，一下子就要操烂我呀...还有，一个晚上呜呜...”

“小宝贝，不能再说这种话了。”史蒂夫安抚着，把巴基的长发理顺，“不然我会觉得你欠操。” 

巴基全然忘了自己被史蒂夫操射几次，但大概全部用的是后面，像个女孩，用屁股高潮。

史蒂夫没有射在巴基身体里，但鉴于巴基满胸口满腰背的白浊，他只好抱着累得沉浮在梦里的巴基进卫生间冲澡。

困倦再次软下了巴基的身子，让他整个人靠在史蒂夫怀里。明明坚持不住了，还要有一句没一句的同史蒂夫讲话，声音细软，像猫咪的呼噜，颤动了史蒂夫的心脏。

“史蒂夫？”在赞美完男友器大活好，哭完自己屁股痛后，巴基再次迷迷糊糊地开口。

“我在。”

“我是你的小宝贝吗？”

“当然，小宝贝。”

“你喜欢我吗？你不会走吧？”

“我喜欢你，我哪里都不去。”史蒂夫顿了顿，没想到表白的话这么自然而然地出来了，“哪里都不去，除非你跟着我。”

“好。” 巴基眼睛早就闭上了，“那我也好喜欢你啊。”

史蒂夫不知道为什么有点想哭，鼻子很酸。他把自己的卫衣给巴基套上，抱着男孩躺倒在柔软的床上，盖好被子时，巴基还抓着他的肩膀。史蒂夫的手指在他柔软纤细的发丝间穿梭，沙哑但小声地问，

“你不会走的，对吗？”

但巴基已经沉到梦海的深沙里了。


End file.
